Kiss the Pain Away Finished
by DHackw5090
Summary: Sky and Summer Calloway. Sky 17, Summer 19. The daughters of the Undertaker. Sky's tired of every single guy wanting her sister. She really wants to go home now. Will some guy make her realize what talent she really has? *Hardy Fic* R&R!
1. No freaking Way

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine.  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1- No Freaking Way!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here I was at home with my annoying older sister Summer. Summer was the perfect demon child. All the guys fell for her in a instant. She was nice and perfect. She had gorgeous blue eyes, blond hair, long legs, average breasts, slim waist, perfect lips, and a wonderful tan. She was also a great student at college. Here I was. Me. I was 5'6, she was 5'9. I had brown raven hair, she had blond. I had green eyes, she had blue, I had a thick waist, she had a slim one, I had average breasts, hers were bigger, I had flat and pouty lips, hers were perfect in shape and size, she was nice and welcomed by everyone, I was the secret child. Right. I was the secret child my family tried to hide. I was a little stuck up I know but I was nice and smart. When people looked at me they would say "Oh yes, that's Mark's kid alright. I can see where she got the attitude." I couldn't stand it when people did that. Yeah, I was the rebel like my dad. I dyed my hair, had too many piercings, a lot of tattoos, and I was a bitch. But what did you expect from the 'Undertaker's' child? I hadn't seen my dad in like almost 3 years and he finally had the nerve to call me earlier this morning to tell me to call me later. It was almost time to call him again.  
  
We were in Memphis and not in our regular country town. My mom, who Summer got the looks from, was downstairs getting ready to fix dinner and my sister Summer was talking to some boys again. I was in my room on my bed looking. I had so many pictures of my dad. I wondered why I like him as a wrestler but not as my dad. I mean today was the first time he had called me in 3 years. He hadn't even come to see us when he was in Memphis. That really got me pissed off there. I looked at me laptop, which was right in front of me. 5:43. I guess I should call him before he goes to do the show. It was Thursday and he was getting ready Smackdown.  
  
I leaned over to my desk counter that was right next to me. I picked up the piece of paper with my dad's cell phone number on it. I picked up my own phone instead of the other one because knowing Summer she was still on talking to a new guy. I called the number while saying the numbers out loud.  
  
"3.4.4. 6.2.3.1." (A/N: Not my real number or anyone's number that I know of. If it's anyone's number sorry for using it. Also it's not the Undertakers!!)  
  
A manly voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, is Mark there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is him. Who is this?"  
  
"Dad, it's me Sky. You told me to call you later."  
  
"Oh, yeah honey."  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"I know I haven't been the best dad but I wanna make it up!"  
  
"Dad, you can't keep doing this!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You said the exact thing 3 years ago. We spent the whole summer together and it's been 3 years! Nothing will change and I know it."  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry. It's just work and all."  
  
"Bullshit, you came to Memphis."  
  
"Watch your language. You are talking to your dad."  
  
"Sorry. But it's just hard to trust you again."  
  
"I know. I had the same problem when I was your age. Trying to trust friends and stuff."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"  
  
"It's just natural I guess."  
  
"Well, try to stop."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good. What should we do?"  
  
"I was thinking you, your mother, and sister could all come up on the tour for a year."  
  
"A year? What about school?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a tutor? Also I'm pretty sure you won't miss school that much now will you?"  
  
"Nah." We both started to laugh.  
  
"Fine I'll tell mom and Summer." I said.  
  
"Good, now I gotta go tell your mom to call me later for some more information."  
  
"I will dad."  
  
"Love you Bird."  
  
"Love you too, Dead Man Walking." We both laughed again and hung up.  
  
He always called me bird because well, birds do fly in the sky and Sky's my name. I couldn't believe it. I was going to the WWE for a whole year without school. Damn. Still got tutoring. But who cares? I walked downstairs and into the living room where Summer was laughing to some guy on the phone. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to UPN.  
  
"Ok, bye." My sister Summer said hanging up.  
  
"What's the name?" I asked.  
  
"Patrick. I met him at the mall today. Total cutie." I smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Did you get me my dye?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Manic Panic right?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. You just won a lifetime supply of CD's for getting the answer right!" I said trying to sound like a game show. We both laughed. I mean I loved my sister but she could get pretty annoying. Every guy I liked I lost him to her. She was just experimenting is what she always told me. She liked guys and girls. I was her. Today she had on some dark flared jeans and tight green tank top with some flippers on. I had on a long sleeve top that said 'Sorry, I thought you were cute from afar' and some dark black baggy jeans that laced up on the side. I was barefoot.  
  
"There's dad!" Summer yelled loud enough where my mom ran into the living room.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dad wants all of us to go on tour with him for the whole year." I said. "The whole year?" My mom asked and I nodded my head yes. "Wow, I get to talk to some hot Superstars instead of these nobody's." My sister said. "Also he told me to tell you to call him later for some more information." I said. "Trust me I will." My mom said. She sounded nice but the look on her face meant she was pissed. "Dinners ready." My mom said still looking at the screen. Summer and I jumped up living our mother in the room. When we got to the table we had hamburgers, french fries, and drinks. Yummy. I took a seat next to Summer.  
  
"So, what do you think moms going to do?" I asked. "How the hell am I suppose to know? She's the one who makes all the decisions. I hope she says yes because I really wanna see Shannon Moore." "You and that gay idiot!" I said laughing and putting ketchup on my french fries. "He's not gay. And what about Jeff Hardy?" "What about him?" "I heard you last night." "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean. You were moaning and saying his name and telling him to don't stop." "I was that loud?" "Ha, you admit it!" "He is sexy and the wild hair, green eyes, accent, and." "Ok, that's enough of Rainbow now." We both started to laugh.  
  
Ok, I had to admit I liked Jeff Hardy. He was nice and everything. The last time I saw him he was what, 23, and I was 14. I had the kid crush on him. I had braces and my hair was always in a ponytail. I could he liked Summer a lot. He even kissed her and I didn't talk to him for like the rest of the trip. I guess you could call it puppy love. We continued to scarf down our food till our mom came back in.  
  
"So?" Summer asked. "I just talked to your dad." "And?" I asked. "I said I couldn't go." "Ah, man. Come on mom!" I said starting to stand up. "I said I couldn't come but I didn't say you guys couldn't!" Me and Summer just looked at each other before jumping up and screaming. We then ran to mom and nearly knocked her down. "I knew you girls would like it." My mom said. "You're the best mom ever!" I said. "Now let's finish eating!" Summer said and we all sat down.  
  
"Mom, when are were actually going?" I asked. "When schools over with." "All man." We won't even leave until 3 months. All of my friends are going to die when I tell them I won't see them for senior year. Wait. Does that mean I won't graduate? "Mom, does that mean that I can't graduate with my class?" I asked her. "Um, not exactly. You could still if you want to." "Yes, I can still graduate!" I yelled and my mom and sister just sort of laughed at me and I blushed a little.  
  
After dinner I went into my room and started to get my suitcases ready. I took out all 3 of them and got all my money and put it in my piggy bank. I had over $300 dollars but I was going to need that for new cloths. I had to admit I really didn't like shopping but hey it was now or never to get into the habit. I mean Jeff Hardy was going to be there. Too bad he had a girlfriend but hey, that can't stop me from being friends with the guy. Can it?  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey everyone. This chapter was really long huh? I hope everyone lied it. It's only the beginning. I would love for everyone to please review the story because I'm working really hard on it and I want people who enjoy my writing to like it! Love Always, DHack!) 


	2. You What?

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine.  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2- YOU WHAT?  
  
"Awwww." I said as I yawned to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at it.  
  
"7:12!" I gonna be late for school! I quickly grabbed a tight tank top and some khaki shorts and went into the shower. When I came out it was 7:45!  
  
"Oh Shit!" I yelled.  
  
I ran downstairs where my sister was waiting on the living room couch.  
  
"I thought you would never come down." She said. "Do me a favor?" I asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Someone's not in a good mood this morning."  
  
"Yeah, this is my day every freaking day. Where's mom?"  
  
"Gone shopping for our cloths. Three months you know. Three months till Shannon."  
  
"Three months till Jeff." We both giggled.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" I asked her.  
  
"For kissing Jeff."  
  
"Please don't bring it up. Just get me to school please."  
  
"Ok. But really, I' am sorry."  
  
"Me too." I mumbled low enough for her to hear.  
  
We got into her 2002 (A/N: Everyone can't have a freaking new car!) Taurus and she drove me to West Pine High. Once I got there I said bye to her and walked to my friends who were in the commons (cafeteria) talking and getting ready to ditch.  
  
"Hey Sky!" My best friend Tracy said coming up to me.  
  
"Hey, Trace." The rest of my crew just nodded their heads at me.  
  
"Guess what?" I asked sitting down next to my best boy friend (Not boyfriend) Robin.  
  
"What?" Robin asked. "I'm going to spend the whole year with my dad on the road!"  
  
"What about school?" Tracey asked me.  
  
"Ever heard of a tutor?" I asked repeating the same thing my dad had told me on the phone.  
  
"Duh." Robin said.  
  
"So you ready to ditch?" Tracey asked us.  
  
"Nah, not today and not for the rest of the year. I'm not getting in trouble."  
  
"Ok, catch you later!" Trace said.  
  
After that they all left outside the door and the first period bell rung. I quickly ran up the stairs to my first class. Once I got in class I sat next to Terri Paula. She was cool, to me anyway. She thought I was the coolest because I was Sky Calloway, the infamous daughter of Mark Calloway A.K.A. The Undertaker. What an idiot? While in class the intercom came on.  
  
"Welcome students to another day to West Pine High!" Some student said.  
  
"Don't forget the softball and soccer game tonight against Jason High. Let's pray a silent pray for our healthy students." Boring. "Class of 2003 would you please meet Mr. Martin during break and will Sky Calloway please come to the office right away. Let'' all stand for the Star Spangled Banner." (A/N: At my school we say that instead of the pledge! Just making you know!)  
  
After the morning announcements went off I picked up my bag and walked to the office. Once I got there Summer was there.  
  
"Summer why are you at my school?" I asked her as she sat up from the chair.  
  
"It's dad."  
  
"He canceled didn't he? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him again."  
  
"No, that's not it!"  
  
"What? Is he hurt? Tell me."  
  
"No he's just-----."  
  
"Just what? SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"He's mad at mom for some reason."  
  
"What does that haft to do with us."  
  
"Not really us but you."  
  
"Huh? Please explain."  
  
"Since I'm in college it really won't go out to me."  
  
"What go out?"  
  
"Dad and mom's having a fight on which we can go away for the whole year. I mean there thinking about a divorce meaning you're going to one of them. Meaning one of them will get the custody of you since you're not 18 yet."  
  
"You're gotta be kidding me?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Why does all this bullshit just pound on me now?"  
  
"Excuse me miss. Please watch you're language." The school nurse said.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked Summer.  
  
"I don't know. By the looks of it you're going with dad till you get in college."  
  
"That's almost 2 years. You know me and dad can't even stay in the same room for at least 2 hours let alone years!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is this all you came to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, and you're coming home with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this was the only way I could talk to you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on."  
  
We then got into Summer's car and we went to her house, which was right across from her college. Once we got there I decided I really needed to talk to dad.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I use you're phone?"  
  
"You know you can."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Starving. That was a long ride."  
  
"I know. I'll be back in a hour I'm going to the market then I'm going to class. You can take care of my house and yourself right?"  
  
"Of course. I'm a junior."  
  
I picked up the phone and decided to call the number.  
  
"Damn." I said to no one in particular.  
  
I just had to forget his number. Um, who's number do I know by heart? I asked myself. I know.  
  
"342-3422" I said to myself. (A/N: Once again no one's number!)  
  
"Hello?" An out of breath southern accent came out.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Um, Sky."  
  
"Sky Calloway."  
  
"That's me." I said giggling.  
  
"You want you're dad? I'll get him but first I gotta ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you calling my cell?"  
  
"Cause I can and I forgot my dad's number."  
  
"Oh, ok. Hold on let me get him."  
  
"Ok, Jeff."  
  
"That's Mr. Hardy to you."  
  
"That makes you sound old."  
  
"Ok, let me think. Ok, that does sound old. Just call me Jeff."  
  
"I will." "Hold on kiddo."  
  
"k."  
  
I waited for at least 2 minutes before my dad came on.  
  
"Sky!"  
  
"What?" I could tell my dad was ticked off.  
  
"Why did you call that rainbow head's number?"  
  
"Cause I felt like it. I don't know why you're getting all mad. I should be mad at you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Why haven't you told me or Summer that you and mom were getting an divorce? I mean that's why mom 'couldn't' come."  
  
"Honey, I know you're mad. But we thought you were a little too young to know."  
  
"Too young? Dad, I'm 17! Tell me the truth."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Who's going to get custody of me?"  
  
"Um, I don't know."  
  
"Fuck this I don't know shit! Tell me now!"  
  
"Watch you're language."  
  
"TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"Fine, right now it looks like it's me."  
  
"She was right then." "Who?"  
  
"Summer. Dad we can't even stand each other. Who am I gonna hang out with my age there? I don't know anyone. The last time I saw them I was 14."  
  
"Hang with me." I started to bust out laughing.  
  
"You? Dad don't make me laugh. Wait, I already did." I started laughing some more.  
  
"We'll figure out something. We're not sure for now, but we'll get through this."  
  
"Even if mom wins will Summer and me come with you for the year?"  
  
"Honey, you know, yes. You're always welcomed."  
  
"What if you win? Will Summer be able to still come?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Daddy."  
  
"No problem, sweetness."  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too. I gotta go Jeff's eating a little too many skittles I think he's getting a little to hyper."  
  
"That's my Baby." I mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
"Bye dad." We both hung up. what am I going to do? Divorce, what in the hell am I going to do?  
  
(A/N: So what about this chapter people? This was the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. If anyone one can give me a good summary please do. Plus I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanxs! I also don't own skittles! Thank you! Please read or review! Love Always, DHack!) 


	3. Well, Well, Well, I thought you promised...

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine. In this chapter I do not own the freaking song by Michelle Branch! Thank you!  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Not much more to say so here's chapter 3!)  
  
CHAPTER 3- WELL, WELL, WELL, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED.  
  
  
  
I walked into the kitchen and looked at Summer's notepads that were on the counter till I heard the door open and close.  
  
"I'm back." Summer yelled through the house.  
  
"Hey, what did you bring?" I asked her as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"And, what's that?"  
  
"Pizza, juice, cereal, bagels, bread, milk, chips, ice cream, dinners, bacon, hotdogs, and some more stuff. Why?"  
  
"No, reason just really hungry."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back later on tonight after my classes."  
  
"Ok, bye Summer."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then she left me all alone.  
  
My friends were somewhere and I was bored so I walked into Summer's bedroom. I then looked at the wall of Shannon Moore. Ha. What an Idiot? Anyway as I was walking into her closet to check out her cloths and I found a shoebox. I picked it up and put in on the bed. I then opened it and found a whole bunch of letters. All of them from Jeff. I read everyone but one made me really ticked. It read.  
  
Dear Summer,  
  
That night last week was so special. I know you don't wanna date me because she likes me but I love you and someday I wanna marry you. Please just rethink about it. I mean what we did last week was amazing and the kiss was pure magnificent. Please call me, you're know where I'll be.  
  
Love Always, Jeff Hardy 9/21/02  
  
No way, I know she didn't do what I think she did. I just know. I quickly put the box up and ran to the bathroom where I cried my heart out. After no more tears would come out I came out the bathroom and sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. I decided to watch some music when "I Can Luv U Betta" by LL Cool Jay came on. I quickly changed the channel and "Show Me Love" by Robyn was on. Oh shit I said to myself as I turned off the TV. This was going to be a long 2 months.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
I had pulled up my grades and I was doing wonderful. I still hadn't had the nerve to come up to Summer and tell her what I found. Still I acted like nothing had happened. It's almost time to find out who I live with till I'm 18. I haft to go to court today and find out. I'm thinking about coming up to Summer today. What do you think? I think I am.  
  
(A/N: I don't know anything about court so don't really listen to it ok? Good.)  
  
"Mom, I'm ready to go." I yelled to my mom who was in her room. I then went to the front door where the newspaper was. I picked it up and started reading it. It was fine until an article startled me. It said.  
  
MARK CALLOWAY GETS DIVORCED FROM WIFE  
  
Marcus Peterson--- It's right people. The famous Undertaker from the WWE gets an divorce from his wife Sarah (Is that even right?) Calloway. Their two daughters Sky and Summer were not at the conference of question, which were held last Thursday. Summer 19, who has secretly been dating Jeff Hardy, who is also a wrestler, for close to 3 years. Sky, who is 17, is the big picture of the whole divorce. The divorce is based on the hearing of, which parent will be graced with having custody of the 17- year-old till she reaches the age of 18. The court hearing will be held this morning at 9:30 am. At the Memphis Juvenile Court. For more information on this please go to www.news4you.com. (Not a real website!)  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled through anger and confusion. I knew it. I should have came up to her earlier about this bullshit. Now the whole world knows. I knew the divorce was going to get out but this? Hell no. My sister betrayed me even after she had apologized.  
  
I could feel my eyes watering when my mom entered from the back stairs.  
  
"You look beautiful honey." My mom said as I just smiled.  
  
"Thank you." I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing some blue strap heels, and a blue tube top dress. I had to admit I was beautiful. I had my hair in a messy bun and some blue eye shadow with some pink lipstick.  
  
"Ready to go?" I asked holding back the tears.  
  
"Yeah, honey."  
  
My sister was going to meet us at the court with the rest of the WWE family to support us. We got into my mom's Explorer and took off to the courthouse. When we got there it was a little after 9 so my mom went to get some breakfast while I went to sit with the guys.  
  
I walked up to the guys and everyone was there. I mean Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Jason Reso, (those are all the real names that I know of sorry. Not that big of a fan just enough to write fanfiction.), Triple H, Test, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, and a lot more. You should have been there. Then there was my sister who was all over talking to Shannon while she kept glancing looks at Jeff and the both smiled. I decided to make my presence know so I cleared my throat.  
  
"Um, hey guys." I said as after I cleared my throat.  
  
"Hey." They all said.  
  
"Um, Summer can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asked Summer.  
  
"Um, sure." She replied.  
  
Then they left. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear because they had a likely idea of what was about to go down little did I know it was going to be hell on earth.  
  
Authors Point of View  
  
Jeff took Summer's hand once out of sight.  
  
"So, have you made you're decision yet?" Jeff asked Summer.  
  
"Jeff, I love you trust me but, my sister."  
  
"Fuck you're sister, I need you in my life. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, but it will never work."  
  
"But Summer, I want to marry you."  
  
"Well, I do too, but can't you see that we can't? I can't hurt my sister like that. I'm sorry I gotta go."  
  
"Wait, Summer please." Jeff said grabbing Summer's arm before she left.  
  
"One last kiss." Jeff said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jeff and Summer's lips touched and as Summer pulled away Jeff then closed the space never wanting the kiss to end. The kept kissing and never noticed the flashing of cameras.  
  
Back at the courtroom (now back to Sky, me, point of view)  
  
"What's taking them so long?" I asked Shannon.  
  
"Probably kissing as usual." He said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What? You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Their dating and Jeff was going to ask her to marry him today."  
  
""With that I quickly stood up and ran. For the first time in my life I didn't wanna see Jeff, Summer, or even myself. I never thought I would need to one person I hated.  
  
My dad.  
  
I quickly ran to the other side of the courtroom, which, was near the court it self where my dad was resting on the couch. When he saw me crying he jumped up.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? He asked me.  
  
"Did you know?" I asked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That my sister was fucking Jeff Hardy." He just stayed silent.  
  
"You knew. Didn't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the one who hooked them up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't know you liked him."  
  
"Bullshit dad. That's some real bullshit. I'm you're fucking daughter, of course you didn't know because you're too busy for me. Always hooking Summer with someone. I mean you go on how much you love me and shit. Then in 3 years you call me and want me to stay with you for a year with Summer, knowing she was probably missing Jeff. Then you didn't even have the nerve to tell me you and mom were getting an divorce because you say I'm too young? No one cares about me! What in the hell am I even living for?" I asked.  
  
"Honey, I think you need to blow off some of that steam." My dad said with anger rising in him.  
  
It was like a cue Summer and Jeff entered the room without even seeing me.  
  
"Mark. She said yes." Jeff said.  
  
"Congratulations." My dad said.  
  
"Dad, thank you for letting me date Jeff, I love you too much and now I'm getting to marry him!" My sister said as she ran and gave my dad a hug.  
  
Then she went back to Jeff and kissed him passionately with tongue and everything. After maybe 3 minutes of kissing I couldn't take it anymore. I walked past them when they finally broke up.  
  
"Sky, wait!" Summer yelled after me. I just kept walking when I bumped into my mom. Now, I really wanted to go home, with my mom that is.  
  
"Honey, you look sad." My mom said hugging my shoulders.  
  
"Did you know about Jeff and Summer?" I blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you?" I didn't say a thing. Everyone had kept it a secret from me. Everyone I loved, trusted, and had faith in had lied to me. My sister knew I liked him before she even dated him. I backed away and silently walked out of the court and into the cold air. Right now I didn't give a flying fuck who got me. All I knew was that life can be a bitch.  
  
~ Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with, tears form from behind my eyes.  
  
But I do not cry, counting the days that pass me by, I've been searching deep down inside my soul, words that I'm hearing are starting to get old, feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years were just pretend, and I said.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes, and it seems I can't live a day without you, closing my eyes and you chase my facts away, to the place where I'm blinded by the light, and it's not right.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time, I want wants yours and I want what's mine, I want you but I'm not giving it this time.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold onto, The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake, you're my shooting star. ~ Michelle Branch. - 'Goodbye to You'- The Spirit Room  
  
  
  
(A/N: This chapter was sort of a cliffhanger huh? I thought so! The song was by Michelle Branch from her album 'The Spirit Room' if you don't have it please go get it. I'm writing this at 1 in the morning so you better review this story. Don't worry something bad is going to happen in the next chapter. Wanna know what's going to happen to Summer, Sky, Jeff, Sarah, and Mark? Read the next the chapter. Thanxs for all those who reviewed. Please review. Also this chapter may have a lot of mistakes because the day just isn't my day. Love Always. DHack!) 


	4. Anywhere but Here

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine. In this chapter I do not own the freaking song by Michelle Branch! Thank you!  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Not much to say but thanks and Gonzalo and I are back together. I'll be updating my bio soon! Here's chapter 4!)  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4- ANYWHERE BUT HERE  
  
  
  
I really didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I wasn't going back to that courtroom. I kept walking and walking till I decided to turn back around but my feet wouldn't let me. So I just kept on walking.  
  
~ I'm walking away, From all the troubles in my life, I'm walking away, To find a better day, I'm walking away away, From all the troubles in my life, I'm walking away, To find a better day, I'm walking away.~  
  
I then walked up to a street, which divided the bad and good part of town. I didn't care which way I was going. It didn't matter anyway because my life was already fucked up. I decided to take the bad way down. I walked down the street with the drunk, high, and homeless people. All of them in envy of my wonderful clothing and expensive purse. I continued to stroll until I felt my stomach begin to growl. I decided I was too hungry to continue my journey. I walked to a cheap café just after the block. I walked in.  
  
I went to the clerk who was at an old rusted steel counter.  
  
"Hi." I said shy.  
  
"Hello. What's a pretty young lady like you doing in these parts of town?" The African American woman asked me.  
  
"Please, just give a cheeseburger with everything on it, some fries, and a vanilla milkshake."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, Lucy will be out in a minute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it ma'am?"  
  
"I'm SURE!" I said raising my voice.  
  
After 10 minutes a white woman with long black hair came out.  
  
"Hi, Lucy."  
  
"Hi." She looked really young about 17 or 18 at least.  
  
"Um, sorry to ask you this but how old are you? You seem really young to be in a place like this." She asked me.  
  
"Oh, I'm 17. You? I mean you look young too."  
  
"I'm 18." I was amazed.  
  
"Why are you here I mean?" I asked her.  
  
"Trying to pay my way through college."  
  
"There are other places a lot better than this."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
I stayed silent for it was true. Why was I at a dump like this? I mean I was Mark Calloway's daughter for Christ's sake. I was Sky Calloway.  
  
"I, I, I, don't know." I said barley over a whisper.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go and get you're food and when I get back this discussion will be started."  
  
"Ok." Was all I said as she ran back into the double doors.  
  
After 15 minutes  
  
  
  
I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was a little after 10 o' clock. I waited three more minutes when I saw Lucy coming out with my food. When she put it down I looked at it. Why were these people here and in this part of town? The hamburger looked excellent and the french fries were made to perfection. I tasted the milkshake and it was delicious. I swear to God when I get up and living I'm going to help this café.  
  
Once I started eating Lucy came back out with a hot dog and chips with a soda. She sat down beside me. I mean maybe this girl could keep and secret and tell me something rather than what my family did.  
  
"So, you ready to talk?" She asked m as I took a big bite out of my hamburger.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good. Now what's a girl like you with the beautiful dress and purse?"  
  
I told her everything. I told her who I was, why I was here, and how my family betrayed me. Also I told her they were probably in court right now.  
  
"So you mean you just left?" She asked me.  
  
"Well, what in the hell was I supposed to do? She knew I liked him before they even started dating. Real sisters don't do that."  
  
"Well, real sisters don't let a guy get into their blood."  
  
"Well, tell me what was I suppose to do?"  
  
"You could have waited after she called you and let her explain her reasons."  
  
"Why should I? All she was going to say is that I'm sorry, it never should have happened, I should have known better, and some more bullshit like that."  
  
"Well, what do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like walking away."  
  
~ I'm walking away, From all the troubles in my life, I'm walking away, To find a better day, I'm walking away, From all the troubles in my life, I'm walking away, To find a better day, I'm walking away. ~  
  
"Walking away?" Lucy asked me.  
  
"Why be with family and friends that you can't trust?"  
  
"Why can't you see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"They kept it a secret because they didn't want to hurt you. I mean they probably didn't know it was going to last this long."  
  
"But, still, they should have told me no matter what."  
  
"They were wrong right there but you haft to see that Jeff and Summer are in love and they want to be married. You just haft to live with it honey."  
  
"But it's to be too hard."  
  
"No one said life was easy." I finished my french fries.  
  
"Need a ride back to the court?" Lucy asked me.  
  
"No, anywhere but there."  
  
"You haft to."  
  
"Fine, but only if you come."  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
I paid my money and waved at the clerk and we went to the back where Lucy's 1999 Mustang was sitting. We got into the car as Michelle Branch's CD was playing. She turned the music off and put it on the radio where Justin Timberlake's 'Like I Love You' started playing. I started to bounce my head to the music as we pulled into the courtroom driveway.  
  
"You ready?" Lucy asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I replied.  
  
We walked out of our car as a swarm of reporters crowded us. We pushed our way out and ran into the court. The hearing was still going on and I didn't wanna go in during it. I could hear the last words before a loud clap.  
  
"We the jury of the court leave Sky Calloway with father Mark Calloway."  
  
After that a loud rumble could be heard probably all the way outside. They were all making their way out of the courtroom when I saw Summer and Jeff hand in hand. I pointed to where they were so Lucy could see them. They kept whispering things into each other's ear until Summer noticed me.  
  
"Sky!" She yelled making everyone look my way. I tried to turn around but Lucy pulled my arm to make me look at Summer.  
  
"Where in the hell were you?" Summer yelled at me.  
  
"Trying to get the hell away from you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you promised and you even apologized. For what though? Then I find that shoebox with the notes, and then you two have been dating for almost two years and you didn't once have the nerve to tell. Neither did my family. And you wanna know what the hell is my problem? You knew I liked him but you dated him still!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I love him!"  
  
"SO DO I AND YOU KNEW I DID!"  
  
"WELL I'M SORRY BUT WE'RE GETTING MARRIED NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU'RE GOING TO DAD."  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I yelled.  
  
"HEY, I WANT YOU TWO TO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" My dad yelled.  
  
"You know what?" I asked.  
  
"What?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'm living with Lucy and that's final!"  
  
After that I walked out of the courtroom with Lucy right behind my tail! What am I going to do?  
  
(A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story and I think this chapter was pretty good. The song chorus was by Craig David called "I'm Walking Away". Also known of the other songs are mine. Thank you and please review my story! Love Always, DHack!) 


	5. I Care Too

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine.  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Not much to say but thanks and Gonzalo and I are back together. I'll be updating my bio soon! Here's chapter 5.)  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5- I Care Too  
  
  
  
I walked to Lucy's car before she stopped me.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing? I can't afford my own self how am I to you?" She asked me.  
  
"I'll get a job."  
  
"No, you're going to live with you're father."  
  
"No, fuck him! I'm living with you!"  
  
"No, now I want you to go back in there and talk to them!"  
  
"Hell no. I'm not talking to people I can't trust!"  
  
"Yes, you can. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND NOW!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
I walked back into the courtroom where everyone was sitting thinking about what just happened. My mom spotted me first.  
  
"Honey!" My mom said running up and giving me a hug. That caused everyone to stand or look up.  
  
"Hey mom." I said hugging back.  
  
No one said anything afraid that they might hurt my feelings. I was getting a little pissed I know they weren't waiting on me to apologize.  
  
"Well?" My dad asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making a ruckus. Do you know this is going to be on every single newspaper in the morning?" My dad asked.  
  
"Don't you know that I don't care? God you expect me to say sorry for something I didn't do? You want me to say I'm sorry that I ruined everyone's life and made them mad?" I asked.  
  
"There's some more things too." Matt mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"Can't you see that Jeff and Summer are happy? You just had to go and fuck it up huh?"  
  
"What do mean?" I asked.  
  
"She said no to him and now Jeff's pissed at you."  
  
"He's pissed? At me? Does anyone give a flying fuck of what I'm going through? God!" I said.  
  
Everyone just started at me like I was some sort of evil demon.  
  
"I mean no one knows what goes on in my life! No one wants me, they all want Summer. The all want the wonderful beautiful one. Can't you men just see the real me and not the appearance? You think beauty is all it is. The blond hair and shit. Does anyone care about me? You all keep this secret from me for almost 2 years and everyone knew I liked him. What in the hell do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I wasn't nice enough? Fine I'll say sorry. I'm sorry forever being born in this fucked up family. I see all the fucking cameras flashing but I'm saying what I've held in for almost 5 years. No one cares. You just try to say nice things to make me feel better. I'm 17 I know about pain and the real life. I know the world can be a real bitch at times. I know, but what y'all don't know is that I don't get a fuck!" I yelled.  
  
After that I turned around and came face to face with Jeff. I just looked him in the eye.  
  
"You know what Jeff?" I asked him.  
  
"You weren't even worth my fucking time. You're just like the rest of them. You don't care. You want the blondie and the slim. You don't care about us outcasts. We'll I don't care about you. I'm going for you're quote 'Live for the moment'. To me that means leave this fucking town and get on with my horrible life without family nor friends. Goodbye Jeff!" I said as I pushed him to the wall.  
  
I walked outside and found Lucy sitting on the hood of her car.  
  
"Well, what's going to happen?" She asked me.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"I told you it would work out!"  
  
"Not that home. My real home. I'm going to live with my aunt in Nashville."  
  
"What? What about them?" She said pointing towards the courthouse.  
  
"What about them? They don't care."  
  
"SKY, WAIT!" A voice said. Lucy and I turned to see my dad running out of the courtroom.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked under my breath getting really mad.  
  
"You can't leave. You haft to come with me. The judge said so."  
  
"Fuck the judge. You still treat me like a child and no way am I going to go there with Jeff."  
  
"Will you get him off you're brain for one minute." Lucy said.  
  
"Shut up Lucy." I said.  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
"But don't fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Dad just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't. Summer wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Fine!" I said as I pushed pass my dad and walked into the courtroom. Most of the other people were clearing out and some were given interviews. I just ignored the cameras following me. I saw my sister standing in the hallway next to the telephone. She kept picking up and hanging it. I wanted to laugh cause she looked stupid.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU WANT?" I asked yelling down the hallway.  
  
"I needed to talk to you." She said walking over to me.  
  
"If it's about Jeff I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"But you haft too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he cares for you."  
  
"So did I before you two went together and now are getting married without even telling me!" I yelled.  
  
"Shh, keep you're voice down. I don't wanna be on a cover of a tabloid magazine." My sister said.  
  
"Now about Jeff." My sister said.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He cares about you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"No, listen to it. He really cares about you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He loves you for Christ's sake."  
  
"Oh, really? Why is he marrying you then?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know ask him?"  
  
"Why were you two dating then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do! You haft to have a reason to be dating someone."  
  
"Fine, I wanted to make you jealous and stuff but that was before I actually fell in love with him."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I was stupid ok?  
  
"No, you weren't stupid."  
  
"I wasn't?"  
  
"You were just being a fucking bitch!"  
  
"I said I was sorry damn."  
  
"Sorry, sometimes that just doesn't cut it!" I said as I turned around and ran out of her site. As I was turning around the corner I hit somebody hard. I hit the person so hard I feel back on the ground. I looked at myself and I realized my mouth was bleeding for some reason.  
  
"Are you ok?" The familiar voice asked me.  
  
"Um, yeah. I think. You mind helping me up." I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" He asked while he was helping me up.  
  
I looked up to a pair of green eyes looking in mine.  
  
"You're lip is bleeding. Come on." The person said while grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathrooms. We stopped and he looked at both doors. One with women and the other with men. He just shrugged and went to the women's bathroom. Luckily no one was in it.  
  
He then dragged me to the sink. He got a paper towel and wet it and then put it to my lip.  
  
"I thought you said you were ok."  
  
"I am." I said pushing him away.  
  
"Sky, what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Didn't you hear me? I said I don't like you anymore."  
  
"I heard you. But you're still hurt." He said coming closer to me.  
  
"Jeff, please." I whispered.  
  
"You think you're the only one mad?"  
  
"No, but I'm the one who's supposed to be madder."  
  
"You don't understand. I do care for you."  
  
"Summer told me."  
  
"Then why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Because you were going to marry her."  
  
"I didn't know you liked me. Summer never told me."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"But still, you were going to be happy with her right?"  
  
"Yeah, but even happier with you."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Well, believe it." His lips then came closer to mine. He then kissed me ignoring the blood coming. He caught me a little off guard but I grew into the kiss. His lips were soft and smooth. His lips began tracing my lips begging to enter. I partly opened my mouth and his tongue came in. He kissed me like I had never been kissed. My hands began to go up in his tangled hair.  
  
"Jeff, stop." I said a little out of breath.  
  
"Never." He said looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry but no. I want you with Summer." I said walking out near the door.  
  
"I can't I love you too much."  
  
"Prove it." I said as I walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
What in the hell was I thinking? I mean the guy I've wanted ever since I was 14 finally wanted me. Why was I saying be with Summer? She betrayed me why not do the same? What am I doing? I'm talking about hurting my sister like she did to me. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. That's why we all have a guilty conscience.  
  
"Dad?" I asked as I stepped up to him.  
  
"Yeah, honey?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being a bitch."  
  
"It's not all of you're fault."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"You ready to go home for real."  
  
"Yeah, as long as Lucy comes with me."  
  
"Ask Lucy."  
  
"I will. If she says yes can she come."  
  
"As long as her parents say yes."  
  
"She's in college."  
  
"Just ask her though."  
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
Ok the part about me and Lucy will be pretty cool. But I'm a little afraid of Jeff. I'm so confused. I mean first he's dating my sister for 2 years and then asks her to marry him and she says yes. Then when I admit how much I love him Summer and him tell me how much he loves me. Aren't you confused readers? Ha, didn't think I knew readers were actually getting into it! I knew besides I am telling MY story. I don't know what to do? Do you? Well anyway while I wait for you to review my friend Brittany's story I'm going to be asking Lucy if she wants to come with me. But still, what am I going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I'm getting crazy ass reviews so thank you so much! I'm really getting into this story also my 'Wish' story is not getting that many reviews so if you like that one please review and hurry up because I'm thinking about taking it done. The next chapter will be rated R! So if you are under the age of 17 I suggest you get a parent or just don't read it. If you're not going to do that read it because I'm 12 and writing it. Anyway thank you for everyone! I got school tomorrow so bye everyone! Love Always, DHack!) 


	6. Help Me

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine. The Nick Carter song is also not mine!  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Not much to say but thanks and Gonzalo and I are back together. I'll be updating my bio soon! I haven't updated in awhile because of tests so here is chapter 6.)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6- HELP ME  
  
  
  
  
  
Where is she? I asked myself as I was walking out in the parking lot. She was gone. She left. Ugh. Some friend. I started to walk back into the building when I heard someone moaning. I turned around the corner and found Summer making out with Shannon. It wasn't really a surprise to me since she liked him and I guess he liked her. But I was confused. How can she say she loves Jeff and then go make out behind his back?  
  
  
  
"Summer what are you doing?" I asked a little over a whisper. She turned around and looked down ashamed.  
  
"I thought you loved him." I said.  
  
"Loved who?" Shannon asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Shannon stop, please." Summer said. He then stopped and backed away.  
  
"How can you hurt Jeff and me in the same day?" I asked her.  
  
"We really need to talk huh?" Summer asked me.  
  
"Loved who?" Shannon asked again.  
  
"No one Shannon." I said.  
  
"She didn't love anyone. She only wanted what she could really get. Making me and the one guy I've wanted for so long feel like shit." I said.  
  
"Sky, please not now." Summer pleaded with me.  
  
"Love who?" Shannon asked again. He was really starting to annoy me. We all stayed quite till Shannon's voice filled the empty hallway again.  
  
"LOVE WHO?!" Shannon yelled.  
  
"SHANNON SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at him.  
  
He then backed away from me and gave me a shy grin for what I don't know. He then turned around and left around the second corner. Summer then lifted her head and smiled. Her smile faded when I felt someone's hands on my hips.  
  
I turned around and found myself facing a soft but firm chest breathing heavily. I followed from the chest up. I followed the neck, the chin, the amazing beard, the soft lips, the cute little nose, the green eyes, and then to the blue and green hair.  
  
"Jeff what do you want now?" I asked him.  
  
"You." Was all he said.  
  
"You can't have me. You haft to have Summer. You asked her to marry you now do it."  
  
"Sky, it's not like that." Summer said.  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked her as I turned away from Jeff's grip on me and looked at her.  
  
"I just don't get it. If Jeff loves me then why were you two going out? If you say you love Shannon like you do then why did you say yes to when he proposed to you?" I asked. I knew it was true. Hell, they knew it was true. We really didn't have an real answer or a real question that was going around. I looked at Jeff with his head down and then Summer were her head was up in the sky I guess thinking.  
  
"Well? Do you have an answer yet?" I asked. It was silent for a few minutes. I started to leave when Summer pulled my arm.  
  
"I do."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I did it because I was mad at you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when we went to visit dad that summer, I tried to act like I wasn't into any of this. I tried to be the nice, classy, and popular girl. I tried to put others down to get what I wanted. Then there was you. The tomboy. You were always hanging with the guys, laughing, stuffing tacos, burping, and going dirt bike riding with Jeff. I was jealous. You were the cute baby and everyone looked over you but they didn't really care about me because I gave them the idea that I didn't need anyone, but that was not true at all. Then the thought came to me. Make everyone like me and still the one guy who hung with you the most and that was Jeff. I tried to make everyone want and need me, but I couldn't. The only person who was the most gullible was Jeff. He fell for me when I wasn't. Then all this crap happened. What was I doing? I have no clue. It was just something that I had to do and I'm so sorry for making you feel like no one cared but the truth is they care more about you then you'll ever know."  
  
I started to cry and so did Summer. It's like, God, she kept all this away from me. I mean these were the things she had kept in her soul for so long. She was of envy of me like I was to her.  
  
"But why did you say that you loved Jeff?" I asked between tears.  
  
"I do love Jeff, as a friend though. I never said yes when he asked me to marry him. (A/N: If you look back on that chapter she's right. She never actually said yes to the question. Jeff thought the kiss meant it but it really didn't.)"  
  
It was silent for awhile. We were all speechless. We kept quiet just wishing that the other break the silence. She's right. I was the tomboy. They were all with me. Why didn't I say something when I would see her in the hallway by herself crying? I was so stupid. My sister was crying, it was supposed to be my job to check on her but I was too busy with my own crap to even see that she was hurting in the inside and not the outside.  
  
"Jeff, we need to talk in private." I started to say. When I turned around he was still there thank God. I looked him in the eye. His eyes were beginning to water also but I could tell he was fighting them back. He just nodded his head in agreement. I turned back around to my sister.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel horrible." I whispered.  
  
"It's my fault too. Just think we let a guy get in front of our blood and love." She said as she started to chuckle a little bit.  
  
"I better tell dad the news." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah." She said as she turned the corner. It was a little weird. We didn't have the usual hug after a fight. I knew she was telling me something that I didn't know. But what after she told me just then I'm pretty sure that she'll tell me now because we have what we'll missed for so long at that is TRUST.  
  
  
  
  
  
I started to walk towards Jeff. I scooted pass him and kept walking. Luckily he was following me. I wanted to get out of this place. We walked outside when Jeff picked up his pace and started walking beside me. I then walked oh his Black Corvette. He opened the door for me and I got in. He then went to the driver's side of the car and got in also. He switched on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't care where we were going as long as I got out of there. While we were driving I got tired of the silence. We had been driving for at least an hour. I flipped on the radio and put it on my not so usual station. It was some radio where all they play is pop songs but I didn't care what we listened to as long as it wasn't silence. Jessica Simpson's "Irresistible" was just going off when one song got my attention. It was some song by Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys.  
  
~ I wish I could define All the thoughts that crossed my mind They seem too big for me to choose I don't know which ones to use When I'm falling down so far I think I'll never see your light Bouncing off of me Shining down here from your eyes  
  
Help me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Less lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
It's like I got the signals crossed With messages I can't decode Half asleep, never wide awake And I'm in complete overload I got so much information here And nothing I can really grasp I should know the truth But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
  
Help Me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Less Lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
Wanna love More than anything I need you In my every dream, you're there for me Do you love me? For who I am, no angel Just an ordinary man  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle Trying to understand why I can't Why you're such a riddle Got my eyes crossed I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark Can you help me sort it out All this information I'm just rackin' my brain, baby Paying attention But I'm still lost And it all costs I gotta know (gotta know, oh, oh)  
  
Help me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Less lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle Trying to understand why I can't Why you're such a riddle Got my eyes crossed I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark Can you help me sort it out All this information I'm just rackin' my brain, baby Paying attention But I'm still lost And it all costs I gotta know. ~ Nick Carter's "Help Me" Get the album! (That was my little authors not there!)  
  
  
  
After the song faded away to it's ending I looked at Jeff. His eyes were still locked on the road but I could tell by how he was looking out of the corner of his eye, he was looking at me. I didn't know that. That pop song could have so much meaning. I mean I needed help. I was confused. I didn't know who to choose. Jeff or no one.  
  
We started to pull into a deserted parking lot. He got out of the car and walked down the hill. I got of the car and took my damn heels off and followed him. It was almost night. As soon as I got over the hill it out looked a beach. I saw Jeff walking down some stairs on an old pier. I followed him and saw him sit on the sand with grass sticking out of it. I sat down next to him on the sand not caring if my dress got dirty.  
  
We just looked at the ocean and the only sounds were boats honking their horns, the birds flying by, and the waves hitting the shore. I had to admit it was a beautiful place. I didn't know where we were really and Jeff started to pick up sand and let it gently slide out of his hand with the wind blowing it away. He took off his jacket and handed it to me without making eye contact. He was starting to act like a little baby and I was getting fed up with it.  
  
"Jeff, look at me." I said grabbing to jacket and putting it on me. He didn't look at me but he moved his hand and placed mine in his.  
  
"Jeff, I'm younger than you and I don't even act like this. You're acting like a 3-year-old." I said as he picked up his head and looked at me straight in my eyes. I looked back. His eyes had changed colors. Instead of the peaceful and laid-back green, there was a confused, and sadden hazel.  
  
"Jeff, say something." I said barley over a whisper.  
  
"Something." He said. He started to smile and so did I. See many people may think. Why did he say that. It's a sad time, there's no need for that. But no you haft to know what happened to know why it brought a smile to us in a vibe like this.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We were riding bikes at the nearby motor park. Jeff was ahead of me as usual. I told him to let me win this one but he didn't.  
  
"Jeff, slow up! I'm only 14. I don't ever have my permit!" I yelled over the loud rumble from our motorcycles.  
  
He must have heard me because he turned around for a second and then back to the course and sped up and leaving dirt in my face. I couldn't see anything and I crashed into a fence.  
  
"Sky, Sky!" I could hear Jeff calling my name but I couldn't move. My head hurt too much to move. I feel him getting nearer. I just closed my eyes hoping the pain would stop or go away.  
  
I could feel him picking up my small body and placing it on his lap.  
  
"Sky! Sky, please say something! God, why did I even bring her here?" I could hear him screaming. I could feel the warm tears from his eyes falling on my face.  
  
"Something." I said as I opened my eyes to an astonished Jeff.  
  
"You're ok!" He screamed!  
  
"I would be a lot better if you're stop crying and yelling."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Then before I knew it he kissed my lips.  
  
It was my first kiss from him. His lips tasted of soft tears and yummy oranges. Once he pulled away his lips still lingered on mine. He just chuckled and helped me up. The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds at least. It was only a friendly kiss but I wish it was more.  
  
~End of Flasback~  
  
  
  
Jeff saying my name brought me back from dreamland.  
  
"Sky, Sky, Sky!"  
  
"Huh, what?" I asked as I blinked  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did you really mean what you told me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I love you with all my heart. Before I knew you're true feelings for me I kept it a secret and thought that you were in love with someone else. I thought since you liked someone else that I should move on and go to someone else. I started to really fall in love with Summer, but then I found out that you loved me and that broke out all my feelings again. And when I think about it my love for you conquers everything."  
  
I started to smile and then laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked me.  
  
"Just thinking back, on when you kissed me at the motor park and I told my dad that when you kissed me it was my first kiss and you avoided me and my dad. Each time you saw him you would run." I started to laugh even louder. "Then one time I found you hiding behind a dumpster waiting for me." I said between laughs. I looked over at Jeff and he had fell over laughing at his on self.  
  
"So where does this lead us?" I asked him.  
  
"Where do you want it to lead to?"  
  
"To this." I said before kissing him.  
  
The kiss started gentle and soft but with more passion I fell on him. (He was on the ground.) He rolled us over where he was on top of me. Our cloths were probably dirty but we didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he slid his tongue in my mouth. He explored every single inch of it. His soft lips against mine. My soft lips against his. It's the way it was supposed to be. He then started to unzip the back of my dress but it didn't matter. I helped him take it off. After it was passed by chest I pulled his shirt over his head. He then started to suck on my neck and I moaned pulling him deeper onto me. It was so special, I mean the sunset and everything just fitted it.  
  
When he started to pull his pants down I stopped him. Not because I wanted to but because I needed to.  
  
"I'm a virgin." I gasped trying to catch air from our kiss.  
  
"If, you're not ready I'll understand." He said.  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I don't wanna have sex on the beach nor unprotected. Do you? I mean what will my dad say when he finds out I had sex with a blue haired guy, that guy works with him, he's 26 I'm 17, unprotected, on the beach, and that he used to date my sister." I said.  
  
"You're right." He said.  
  
"I know." I said as I pushed him off of me. I then zipped up my dress and threw him is shirt.  
  
"Let's go to your house." I said.  
  
"What?" He asked me.  
  
"Let's go to your house." I repeated.  
  
"But, I live in North Carolina. Not Memphis Tennessee."  
  
"Don't you have a house here like daddy?"  
  
"You mean like here and there?"  
  
"Yes, you dummy."  
  
"No."  
  
"Only, one, thing to do then."  
  
"What?" he asked kissing me on my neck.  
  
"Go to my house. I'm sure my mom's not there yet."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yes, do you love me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do I."  
  
He just nodded his head and helped me up. We went to the store and got the condoms. We then wen to my house and luckily no one was there. I went into my bedroom with him following me. When we got into my room I removed my laptop from my bed and got in with my cloths still on. He got in too. We just looked on the bedspread not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked me again.  
  
"Positive." I said. He then put the little bag he had on the table. Once on the table he pulled the box out and opened it. He took one condom out and gave it to me.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.  
  
"Because if you want me to stop you have control of me because I would never have sex without an condom unless I'm married that is."  
  
I could see the concern in his eyes and knew that he really didn't wanna hurt me or pressure me into doing something that I didn't want to do. I then touched his face lightly and pulled his face to mine.  
  
He then rolled me over and started to kiss me more deeply. His lips reminded me of soft flowers on a summer day. They were smooth and pointy. They felt like silk. He then put his tongue in my mouth. I moaned a little.  
  
That night I lost my virginity to the man I adored the most. My boyfriend Jeff Hardy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, this is what everyone gets! Ha! The story is not over yet. It's 13 pages so you're asses better be proud. It took me all my free time out of studying for my tests to finish. I told everyone who did the review alert that the next chapter would be up on Saturday and today's that day! I also told them I would give a shout-out and I will. I need more reviews for Wish and more from this story too! Thanxs to everyone who reviewed! The next chapter maybe up either Monday or Tuesday. We lost our second game in football and they had the nerve to hit my baby. Enough of me. I"ll give you time to review. Also I do not own the Nick Carter song. The song pretty much explains the scene going on. If you just like passed by the lyrics you probably won't know what their feeling. That was also the sexy scene. It was a little weak, but hey my brother was in my room, and I'm only 12! Thanks everyone! LMFAO! Love always, DHack!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Review Alert Peeps: I"ll like to thank everyone who did this. It went straight to my e-mail. I tallied them up and I had 12 of them. There were too many to name exactly so this is my shout-out and I hope you hear it! Thanxs a lot! Love Always, DHack!) 


	7. Love Is Magic

(Hey guys, I'm back with my second chapter to chapter story. This one is totally cool. I was watching TV the other day and the idea just popped in my head. See I'm 12 and I have a lot of ideas and basically most of them come from things happening at my school. Now here's the story!)  
  
TITLE- Kiss the Pain Away (A/N: Aren't my titles so good? LOL)  
  
WROTE BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
SEQUEL- Yes  
  
SUMMARY- Summer and Sky are the daughters of the ever popular Undertaker A.K.A. Mark Calloway. Sky is the rebellious daughter out of the two at 17. Summers the perky, smart, beautiful one at the age of 19. What happens when every guy falls for Summer and Sky's left alone in the dark? Will she decide to go home or will one guy find out what he's missing. (Sucky summary I think.)  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. If I did I would probably be a multi-millionaire unlike my normal average life. So will everyone please review this story! Thanxs. Also Summer and Sky are mine. The Nick Carter song is also not mine!  
  
RATING- PG13 for language and just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm a little speechless now because this is the last chapter before the sequel. I'm a little shocked. I mean this story is done! I'll like to thank everyone who helped me and everyone who reviewed. Here's the last and final chapter, chapter 7.)  
  
CHAPTER 7- LOVE IS MAGIC  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night and felt all sticky inside. I turned to my left and saw Jeff sound asleep. I put my hand on his heart and felt it beating in a nice and slow pace. His stomach was just breathing in and out. He looked like an angel. I turned to my right and looked at the clock.  
  
"Ugh, 2:32." I said to myself. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I stood up and found out I had been bleeding so I went to take a shower. Once I was out and had changed I walked downstairs where my mom was on the couch.  
  
"Hey, mom." I said a little nervous that she might know. She didn't respond.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled this time. She still didn't respond so I went to wake her up. When I got to her I tried to shake her but when I felt her she was cold.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled shaking her faster. I could hear someone coming down the stairs. It was Jeff.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled again shaking her faster. I started to cry.  
  
"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt her neck and no pulse. Jeff came over and pushed me out of the way and felt her cold body and then checked for her pulse on her neck and her wrist and then her leg. Still no pulse.  
  
"SKY! GO CALL 911!" Jeff yelled. I ran to the phone almost knocking everything down. My hand picked up the phone, but for some odd reason, I couldn't get my fingers to dial the number.  
  
"SKY, HURRY!" Jeff yelled hurrying me up. I called the number and a lady answered.  
  
"911, may I help you?" The lady asked me.  
  
"Um, yes. I, I, I think my mom is dead." I said as tears started rolling down my face.  
  
"Are you sure ma'am?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be calling you now would I?" I asked getting annoyed at the woman.  
  
"I'm just asking. Please come down." I started to take deep breaths but couldn't.  
  
"What's the problem?" The lady asked.  
  
"I told you! I think my mom is dead."  
  
"Ok, tell me where you live at."  
  
"525 Oak Drive."  
  
"Someone will be there soon. Just please stay on the line with me. Are you alone?"  
  
"Um, no. My boyfriends here."  
  
"Ok, when did you find your mother and what is your name?"  
  
"My name's Sky Calloway and I found my mom dead on the couch when I came downstairs."  
  
"Where was your boyfriend?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"What were you doing at the time?" I could hear the sirens approaching down the streets. I walked back to the living room and saw Jeff crying and still trying to find her pulse. I stumbled on a pillow and under it was some pills. I picked them up and read them.  
  
"Sleeping Pills?" I asked to no one. Jeff heard me and turned around.  
  
"What?" The woman on the phone asked.  
  
I dropped the phone and opened the bottle to find it empty. Jeff quickly picked up the phone. The rest seemed to go in fast motion. I remember me falling down and Jeff talking on the phone. I then could hear the buzzing of the intercom meaning someone was at the gate. I could remember Jeff running to the intercom and telling them to come in once he pushed the button. I could feel his hands pick me up and my eyes slowly fall down.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and tried to adjust my eyes to the light coming from the windows. I could see flowers and cards surrounding me. I could feel someone's hand on mine. I looked to my right and saw Jeff with his head on the bed sleep and his hand on mine. He looked like an angel. My angel. I picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. Might as well do something till he wakes up. I turned it on to CNN. (A/N: I do not own CNN!) Oh great the news.  
  
"What the fuck!" I said as a news reporter came on the TV.  
  
"Thank you Jessica. Last night Sarah Calloway the ex-wife of the WWE superstar Mark Calloway known as The Undertaker was found dead. Last night Sky Calloway and her sister, Summer Calloway's, boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, were upstairs talking about the case pleading that Sky would indeed go live with her father till she turned 18. Sky decided to go downstairs and found her mother on the couch dead. She quickly dialed 911. Once the ambulance was there they found Sky who had reportedly fainted was on the ground. The results of her death was of a suicide. No one of the WWE nor the family of the Calloway's has yet to make a comment. I'm Amber Benson and this is CNN." (A/N: I made up the names since I'm not that into CNN to know the name.)  
  
"Alright Amber, thank you. Let's hope the family of Sarah gets through this. We'll be right back on CNN." Jessica Taylor said.  
  
I started to cry. I mean my mom is dead. She'll never be a grandmother, be at my wedding, or take care of my children. The same goes for my sister too. I could feel someone looking at me. I then turned to Jeff and he was still sleep. I looked to the right and saw no one. I looked up and saw my mom as an angel.  
  
"Mommy?" I said barely over a whisper.  
  
"Honey, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry your see me soon, I promise."  
  
"Mommy what if I don't make it there?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll guide you along the way. I'll always be with you. In your heart."  
  
"I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you too." Then she was gone. My mom was gone.  
  
"It's ok." I told myself. It's ok.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm about to cry right now, I promise. This chapter was a little short. But I wanted to have something new to talk about in the sequel. I'll like to thank everyone. Sorry if it took me awhile to update but my computer was broke down so I couldn't get on the computer. In the sequel expect some new things. New wrestler, heartache, deaths, rape, and suicidal thoughts. And also the true meaning of love and Summer's holding in a secret and how will everyone accept the fact that Sky isn't a little girl anymore and that she's dating Jeff. Also will the press give Sky new thoughts about her relationship? Will everyone last or will it all be a big break. And will Jeff finally be there to Kiss Away the Pain? Thanxs everyone! Love Always, DHack.) 


End file.
